halofandomcom-20200222-history
Vidmaster Challenges
The Vidmaster Challenges are a series of 7 achievements available for Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST; four in Halo 3 and three in Halo 3: ODST. Most of the Vidmaster Challenges do not reward the player with gamerpoints, but if all Vidmaster Challenges are completed, then the player will be rewarded with Recon armor for multiplayer use. The Vidmaster Challenges for Halo 3 did not ship with the original game, but rather were unlocked with Title Update 2. Vidmaster Challenges The 7 Vidmasters unlock the Recon Armor Permutation on Halo 3. The Vidmasters are on both Halo 3 and Halo 3:ODST. Halo 3 *Vidmaster Challenge: Lightswitch: "Get the rank of Lieutenant in any playlist in the new EXP progression system." *Vidmaster Challenge: Annual: "After 9/25/08, complete Halo on 4-player Legendary LIVE co-op, with Iron, and everyone in Ghosts." *Vidmaster Challenge: 7 on 7: "Entered into a ranked or social playlist with 7 EXP on the 7th of the month." *Vidmaster Challenge: Brainpan: "Find all the hidden skulls on the Mythic maps." (The only Vidmaster to give Gamerscore on Halo 3)This achievment will not be unlockable until the release of ODST. Halo 3:ODST The 3 Vidmasters on Halo 3: ODST are currently unknown but will contribute to unlocking the Recon Armor, but they have been confirmed by Bungie's Brian "SketchFactor" Jarrard to be exclusively available in the the Halo 3: ODST campaign. http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/reconclarification.html , "You can certainly make headway towards completing them but since the last few achievements are only available in the Recon campaign, there is no way to unlock the armor prior to its release." Facts *Most of the achievements do not reward the player with points, but if all achievements are acquired, then the player will be rewarded with Recon armor for multiplayer. Though, the player must also own a copy of Halo 3: ODST in order to finish the Vidmaster achievements. http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/reconclarification.html *There are seven Vidmaster achievements; four achievements can be found in Halo 3 while the other three are, as of now, to be released with Halo 3: ODST *The Vidmaster Challenge: Brainpan requires a user to find six skulls on six maps in the Mythic Map Pack, with one skull being on each map. Players now have a chance to achieve half of this challenge because Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox became available on April 9, 2009, but will have to wait until Fall 2009 to finish the achievement when Halo 3: ODST ships with Citadel, Heretic, and Longshore. *The Vidmaster Challenge: Annual could have actually been completed before 9/25/08, as some players did it the day before due to Time-Zone differences. *Vidmaster Challenge: Brainpan is the only known Vidmaster Challenge that rewards the player with points. For gaining the Brainpan achievement, the player is rewarded with 25 gamer points. *The Vidmaster Challenge achievements for Halo 3 did not ship with the original game. The Halo 3 Title Update 2 increased the amount of achievements for the game from 49 to 79 allowing for a 750 gamer point increase for Xbox Live users to unlock. *The Vidmaster Challenges concept spawns from Bungie's Marathon series, where players who wished to prove they were the absolute best had to complete insane challenges such as playing through the game without the use of health items, with only fists, on the highest difficulty setting. Those that succeeded made videos to mark their achievement, thus spawning the term "Vidmaster". *The total number of achievements is another 7 reference. *All of the pictures for the challenges have the Marathon symbol in the background. Sources Related Pages *Halo 3 Achievements Category:Achievements Category:Articles needing Categorization